The present disclosure relates to fluid pressure vessels of the type containing filter media such as bags for filtering flow of fluid such as water and aqueous solutions employed in systems in which pressurized fluid enters the vessel through an inlet, is filtered through the filtering media such as filter bags, and exits the pressure vessel through an outlet port connected to the fluid system. The pressure vessels of this type typically have a closure or lid which is, upon depressurization of the vessel, removable for access to the filter for cleaning or replacement of the filter media.
Heretofore, pressure vessels of the aforesaid type typically are fabricated of preformed components such as by a combination of cast pieces and sheet formed pieces which are assembled by weldment. This has resulted in a relatively costly arrangement due to the large amount of welding required to join the components in addition to the complexity of fixtures required for positioning the pieces for welding during assembly.
Thus, it has been desired to provide a way or means of fabricating a fluid pressure vessel employing removable filter media with a lid or closure which is readily removable for access to the filter media and which has a significantly reduced manufacturing cost and yet is capable of maintaining the vessel integrity for extended periods of time required in the fluid system applications for which the vessel is intended.